Draco and the muggle girl
by ShiningStar84
Summary: Muggle Girl/Draco Crabbe/Goyle(it could be humor for those parts but they are very few) Cho/Harry P.S.: Malfoy gets nice kind of fanfic, be warned! Definetely not Mary Sue!!! PLEASE R
1. Default Chapter

Summary: OC/Draco Crabbe/Goyle(it could be humor for those parts but they are very few) Cho/Harry. Don't be discourage to read because i made up a character, it is what i do best!!!! P.S.: Malfoy gets nice kind of fanfic, be warned! PLEASE R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters besides Ily, and her family that i created, besides any other imight make up, but i do not own the characters from Harry Potter series, though i wish i owned some of them.....Well, i'm just using my imagination here and trying to entertain you guys. I hope you like it!!! R&R PUH_LEEZE!!!!  
  
A/N: It might look boring first but it isn't!!!! Many are discourage to read ff with mada up characters, but i think you won't regret, it is one of the things i do best, and in the other website i published none of the 300 reviewrs complained(not trying to impress with numbers there are fanfics with 3.000 reviews). PS.: I would like to ask how you do Italic and larger letters? Ok thanks! PPS: I'll be updating soon, that is why the first chapter is short.  
  
~*~*~Changing sides~*~*~  
  
A lot of things changed in Malfoy that summer , he realized that being by Voldemort's side would only get him killed because the Dark Lord wouldn't want competiton, and after he got what he wanted he would kill even his servers. Malfoy knew daeth would be close to the good side, but as he was just a teen, he would be safe(of course he still think of him self first we are not looking for miracles here. But changing sides when your father still is a death eater takes a lot of courage).  
  
Malfoy was still a Slytherin and walked around with Crabbe and Goyle and annoyed Harry,Ron and Hermione. But it was not about not liking them anymore, he just didn't want people to know he was "good" now, but as Dumbledore said to Harry in the first year, everybody knows. Crabbe and Goyle were not bad or good, they just followed Malfoy, but during summer they found out they were gay and started a relationship , what (after he found out) made Molfoy stop hanging out with them, yet he said with a disgusted look. "Look guys if you want to be gay, be it. But i can't walk with you anymore or people will think i'm gay too and after all i don't think i would like to hear you say, *hey hon how are you* it just doesnt sound right. "  
  
TBC Very soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~Updating the facts~*~*~  
  
A/N: Here i tell you what's up with the characters so you will know what is going on with each one of them during the story and then the show begins!!!  
  
Hermione heard them talking but she didn't tell everyone though Malfoy deserved for working with Rita Skeeter, she just told Ron and Harry.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione do you really think he's changed?"Ron asked.  
  
"He wasn't worried about Crabbe and Goyle's feelings he just wanted to keep his image, which is pretty bad, and i think it is all a lie this good boy thing, you'll see it." Harry said getting mad at the new Hogwarts actor.  
  
"I know he didn't change from night to day Harry, but i know he is different i can tell, he is afraid."  
  
"Well i don't think it was a good idea anyway, he will betray us, i'm afraid that if Dumbledore starts to trust him, he will."  
  
"Harry, i agree with you, but Dumbledore is not stupid." Ron said  
  
"Yes, he is not stupid." Harry agreeded but at the same time he thought for the first time on something Dumbledore told him once* I'm human, and even human wizards make mistakes*  
  
"Just like my father who trusted the wrong person."Harry said aloud and Ron didn't get it.  
  
"Forget it Ron.".  
  
Hogwarts first month was very good, Harry was really happy because Lupin came back and again he was the Deffence Against the Dark Arts teacher, but there were some news about that, Dumbledore sent a letter asking the parents of every student if it was ok for Lupin to come back and that they had all planed for that week of the month. The parents said it was ok because after all he was the best teacher their kids had(on this Subject)considering the other ones. But he was not going to teach alone there was a lady, the first Deffence Against the Dark Arts female teacher, she was about 29 and was very beautiful, always dressed up and with a light brown hair that she used to wear as a pony tale, beautiful blue eyes and a very sweet voice. Time was passing and everything was fine, Harry actualy took courage to ask Cho out(not out but on a date, at Hogsmead) he didn't invite her as a romantic date but to ask if she was alright after loosing Cedric last year. She said ok.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malfoy was really mad because every day he recieved letters from every Hogwarts house saying:  
  
"We know you want to hang with Crabbe and Goyle, and ask about the gay world, curiosity is a good thing, don't be ashamed we won't laugh at you."  
  
But Draco didn't react as the old Malfoy, he just didn't answer. And everytime he was more alone, having breakfast, lunch, dinner, sitting in classes all alone. Crabbe and Goyle were sad about it but as he said he didn't want to talk to them they forgot about it and started to talk about the baby they would adopt by the age 25. But the teachers saw Draco's change and they didn't like it, so they called Maolfoy to talk to them.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~ Ily~*~*~  
  
Malfoy walked to Dumbledore's office thinking * What does he want? I didn't do anything this time.* When he got there Prof. MacGonagall was waiting for him.  
  
"Come on son, Prof. Dumbledore wants to talk to you" she the a password(candybar) and they walked in.  
  
"Oh, Hello Draco, sit down, i want ot ask you something."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
" Fine my boy, i think you are alone and i want to ask you if you want to change houses, i don't see you talk to your two friends anymore ."  
  
Malfoy realized everybody saw he had changed and decided he would be or at least pretend to be as bad as before.  
  
"They are not my friends, i don't need loosers as friends, and i'm very fine in my house i don't need you to feel sorry for me, * omg i'm being rude to the principal* Thanks for asking(he changed the tone)but i'm just fine, Crabbe and Goyle are more into eachother right now and i don't want to...."  
  
"I get it son, but if you have any problems or change your mind, come and talk to me alright?"asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes sir, can i go now?" "Sure." Draco left the room releived and too soon to hear the teachers conversation.  
  
"Oh Dumbledore this boy is so different, he has a mix of feelings inside him, he doesn't know if he made the right choise by coming to our side, and we need someone to show that to him."  
  
"I know you are right but were is this person? He doesn't has friends and i doubt his family would."  
  
"You are right, this boy need help." "This boy feels shadowed by Potter, we need to give him some attention, and even if he didn't want to he needs it now. " "I'm sure he will turn out ok, i just wonder if there really is someone to show him he made the right choise."  
  
Oh this person existed but she was very far away, and had no idea there were such things as Hogwarts, Voldemort, Wizards, Harry Potter or Malfoy.  
  
She was just a girl. ****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~~******  
  
Ily was a very intelligent and pretty girl, she had green eyes and a dark- blond hair a really beautiful girl, her face was gorgeous , but that wasn't what made her proud. She was happy to know she was one of the most intelligent kids at her school , proud of havind some culture and the teachers loved her, but she was very normal, she lived in a small town in USA and had a lot of friends oh and she LOVED to read(normaly fiction so magic wasn't so far away from her).  
  
She was a really good friend(well some times she could get mad but it happens to everybody and when she had a fight with a friend she hated, and already wanted to get over with the fight) and secrets were safe with her.  
  
She had a little brother named Thomas and (what is very unusual[not that unusual but...]) they did get along and their fights were all fake(you know just to have fun), he was blond and had green eyes too, they had a dog they really liked named Jack Daniels, he was brown and loved to play. Her family was very happy and she loved all of them very much.  
  
That was Ily, just a normal teen, but what nobody knew is that the normal girl was very important. Ily was one of those kids that think there must be something more, another world, a big secret, magic, angels anything that made them belive.  
  
She(as many kids) always said  
  
"Oh, you'll see some day i'll be very important i know. A nd you are all coming to me to tell me * oh Ily you are so nice bla bla bla*" She didn't really know she was going to be so important but she wished to be.  
  
But that was just something she and her friends liked to pretend that was going to happen some day .  
  
TBC. 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~ Brat ~*~*~  
  
Malfoy had decided to look evil again and already has a new "friend " named Brat Damian, the boy was a 5th year Slytherin too and always treid to get in the "Malfoy group" to be popular, after all evil he already was, but Draco never payed attention to him, but right now he needed friends if he wanted to look like the old Draco. Brat was a short boy, with brown hair and black eyes, you could say he was cute, but his behavior took away from him any sort of atraction he could exert.  
  
The two Slytherins used to hang around together doing their little mischiefes, but Draco made it clear not to cast spells or anything that could hurt someone just things to make them look stupid and as a excuse he sad he didn't want trouble, but that never stopped him before.  
  
:()-:)-:(-;)-:{)-:{- :p-d:)-@-/-  
  
"See, i told you he would come back to normal very soon."Harry said to Hermione and Ron when they saw Malfoy with Brat .  
  
"And now he has a new jerk to follow him"Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, i don't know but i think this time Brat is the leader."Hermione said.  
  
Suddenly Ron stood up and look tp Hermione saying:  
  
"Oh come on Hermione i'm starting to think you have a crush on Malfoy, you are always deffending him."  
  
Harry couldn't help himself "Yeah,don't you see Ron is getting jealous"he said with a mischievous smile and Ron turned red.  
  
Harry knew it wasn't nice to do that with his friends emotions but it was clear they liked eachother and he was getting sick of those groundless fights just because they were afraid to show his feelings.  
  
~*~*~DADA Teachers~*~*~  
  
This year in the Deffence Against the Dark Arts classes they were learning basic things to keep themselves safe because of what happened last year. The female teacher was called Ms.Parker Elise Parker, she used to be a teacher at Beuxbatons(where she had studied)and then went to a smal american town, but when she heard Hogwarts needed a teacher and that this teacher was going to work with prof Lupin(who she admired very much) she left all things behind, she was young and could afford to turn her life completely.  
  
She seemed to be getting along with Lupin, what made Harry very happy, he even asked her out to drink something at Hogsmead.  
  
"You have no idea how much i admire your work Prof. Lupin."  
  
He blushed slightly. "Oh thanks you, you are doing a wonderful job yourself here, but call me Remus,i guess friends can do that."  
  
Elise was so happy she was friends with her idol that her childish side took control of her and she held his hands "Oh i'm so happy to be your friends!! Call me Elise then. You know i was very happy when i found out there was a job for me in Hogwarts, but what made be leave all behind was to know i'd be teaching with you."She said softly and Remus was looking like a red pepper by now.  
  
*Do i sound too easy? Because i really don't want to, we could be really good friends * She thought.  
  
"Oh i'm not so sure i'm a good reason for someone to do that, but work here is very nice, you won't regret."  
  
Their conversation went on for hours, and many other days they met there to talk. 


	5. Chapter 5

~*~*~Changing houses~*~*~  
  
The the gossip was around the new couple again,they decided to make more than clear to everyone what was going on, Crabbe coreled his hair blond with a green G in the top of it and Goyle did the same, but the hair was red and the C was purple. "OMG can you belive what they did to their hairs?" That was what people were talking about .  
  
"Yeah, you jumped off right in time Malfoy."  
  
"Yeah, Brat."Malfoy answered but he wasn't really paing attention.  
  
  
  
"Oh , hon, don't get mad, those people don't know what real love is about, we spent so much time following Draco's orders that we forgot what was like to have a life and a mind."Crabbe said giving a loving look to Goyle.  
  
"Yeah, but even though i like Malfoy, and now we don't hang out with him anymore and i can see he is a good boy not like a saint but he is not evil get it? I mean NOW he is good boy, and if not hanging around with him was what made him change, i'm happy."Goyle replied.  
  
"I feel sorry for him, i know he is going through a bad time and a wish we could help, now that he became a good kid came this Brat to take him to the wrong path again, i mean we know we are ok people and we are Slytherins only because of our dads so we weren't bad influence, but Draco is not sure he made the right decision and this boy is only meking things worse."Crabbe said  
  
"Yeah , i never thought we'd be this good."  
  
"Talking about good, lets talk to Dumbledore to ask him if we can change houses."Crabbe said.  
  
"I really wanna change, but if we do we can't help Draco."  
  
"Well it won't be much different because he doesn't speak to us anyway, and we can watch him from another table." Crabbe said looking to the Slytherin table but Goyle noticed he wasn't looking to the table and yes to a person so he stood up and said it was better if they did it soon.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
^_^Inside Dumbledore office*_*  
  
"Oh yes, Mr. Crabbe, Mr Goyle , come in."  
  
"So, what gives me honor to receive you two here in my office?"  
  
"Well'" the two said together and Crabbe said Goyle should speak.  
  
"Sr, a .... i don't know if you've noticed but there's been some changes with Malfoy and a.. i guess we changed too , well i guess we've never been real Slytherins, just following our dads and the Malfoys so..."  
  
"We'd like to switch houses, is it possible?" Crabbe completed  
  
"Well, you can put the hat on and he'll say if you have really changed and to wich house you should go to. And then we have to tell the other students because if you can change they can too and that is what a i'm afraid of, a big mess.. But if we tell the students first and ask if there is anyone else who would like to switch.... yeah that is what we're going to do, are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yes Sr." they said together.  
  
"Ok then. If everyone is ok with it i'll see you at the Hellowen party."  
  
A/N: Pansy Parkinson  
  
That was the person Crabbe was looking and remembering the time he had a crush on her and he was so jealous because of Malfoy.  
  
But wait isn't he gay????  
  
You'll find out if you keep reading the story(i little tv show hu?) 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I think this is my first Authors note for this fanfic. Well I want to say thanks to my reviews so far, i know i only don't have more because i didn't update for a long while, and i want to apologize for that. Thanks and plase keep R&R! I promise to update sooner, in fact probably tomorrow.  
  
  
  
~*~*~Hallowe'en party~*~*~  
  
  
  
The Hallowe'en party came and the first thing Dumbledore did was to talk about the switching houses.  
  
"So is there anyone else interested in switching houses?"  
  
A few people looked around to see if there was anyone but no one said a word, nobody wanted to leave their friends so Dumbledore said :  
  
"Very well, Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle are going to try the hat."  
  
They stood up and walked to Ms. Macgonagall.  
  
"Sit here Mr. Goyle." She said.  
  
The houses were all happy because they knew Crabbe and Goyle weren't bad.  
  
He sat and waited about 20 seconds until the hat spoke.  
  
"HufflePuff!"  
  
There was a lot of noise at the HufflePuff table they had a new classmate and a relief sound from the Slytherins, they were afraid he'd be a Gryffindor.  
  
"Now you Mr. Crabbe."called Ms MacGonnagal.  
  
This time the hat spoke to Crabbe  
  
"You said you wanted to switch houses but.. you're still a * Slytherin* "  
  
This last word he said aloud. He looked very surprised and so did Goyle and Draco and all the other Slytheris that didn't know if they shoud applaud or keep quiet . He stood up and went back to his sit at the Slytherin table. Draco gave room so Crabbe could sit, he looked confuzed and it wasn't the time for prejudice.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Far away from there was Ily, she was in a library looking for a good book to read when she heard a conversation.  
  
"Hey ,he is the only one who can touch this book get it? no one else." It was a deep harse and scary voice that spoke  
  
"Yes, i understand Sir."  
  
Then she herad the two going away and she couldn't resist she had to at least see what the book was about, she went closer to the book and saw it has a green leather cover with a a black skull and a snake coming out of it.  
  
* OMG what if it is black magic thing * she thought but it couldn't be such things didn't exist. Then she lifted her hand and touched the book! Suddenly she fell in hole , dark empty, but she didn't hit the floor she just kept falling.... Then Ily saw light, and lots of little dark spots and bum.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Draco was looking down thinking why Crabbe wanted to switch houses if he was Slytherin, but he didn't had much more time to think about it because he looked up and saw something falling and then it knocked him down. 


End file.
